starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Emissaries
Emissaries are the Talori Herd's diplomats and spies. Sent out to different countries, these horses act as the eyes and ears of their homeland. Emissaries must be at least 20 years of Age Emissaries are a limited rank and are subject to SA's Monthly Activity Checks. ' Overview The herd's ambassadors, Emissaries travel to an assigned nation, reporting back to the Sage on what they have seen and heard. Keeping their eyes and ears peeled at all times, they are expected to learn all they can while remaining tight lipped about their own country and cultures. As the representatives of the Talori and the Emperor, they are carefully chosen from a small pool of qualified individuals. They are the only Aquorians many nobles will ever meet, and as such, they color the perceptions others have of their herd, maybe even more so than the rogues do. Emissaries often act as mediators between the Talori and their host herd, trying to come up with peaceful resolutions for any problems that arise. As communication with the Sage is limited at times, Emissaries are expected to have a good head on their shoulders and to make choices that would reflect well on the Talori. Those who don't are promptly removed from the position once they return home, though no one else will ever learn of the indiscretion. Many would romanticize the rank, as those chosen few get to travel and see the world, but the reality is they are often isolated in a strange land with few they can trust. It's a dangerous profession that not everyone is prepared for, or equipped to handle. Even the brightest horses can break under pressure and it takes a special kind of equine to perform the duties of an Emissary effectively. Agents Agents are the darker side of the Talori Herd's Emissaries. Working along side their more diplomatic counterparts, Agents act as protectors, servants, and spies. They go where Emissaries can not, and are able to gather information from the common and less reputable equines of the world. '**Agents must be at least 20 years of Age! Working under the guise of servants and body guards, Agents work along side their assigned Emissary in an assigned nation. Being almost invisible, and further from scrutiny than their more politically minded counterparts, Agents are able to move more freely in their host herd and are able to gain information Emissaries would not be privy to. Going where emissaries can not, they are the herd's eyes and ears among the common folk of Hireath. Agents are expected to be quick witted and careful in their dealings, no matter how shady they get. While the general rule of thumb is for Agents to follow the laws of their host herd, the Sage will look the other way if they get involved with shadier business, so long as they don't get caught. That said, Agents caught breaking the law are promptly handed over to the authorities of their host herd without a second thought. Luckily, all Agents are aware of the risk, and should they pursue information in seedier parts of town or seek to obtain it in less than legal ways, they almost always have some sort of an escape plan. Agents are generally chosen from among prospective Emissaries; usually those who who have the knowledge for the job, but lack the personality and ability to navigate politics are often. Before being assigned, they go through a six week training course overseen by a Guard Commander to ensure they have basic combat knowledge and an understanding of defense techniques. Upon returning to their homeland at any given point, they are expected to go through a refresher course before being deployed once again. * Targets and goals also tend to vary depending on where the Agent is sent. Agents spending time in Sedo are more likely to seek out contacts among the Vagabonds who reside there in an attempt to learn more about Hireath's elusive travelers and stay on top of as many current affairs as possible. Those among the Breim are likely to split between the Old and New generations to learn what makes each side tick. Agents in Eithne are likely to seek out the herd's lowliest, making contacts among the lower class and slaves in order to obtain the gossip that would otherwise be missed by an emissary. Those living among the War-Forged tend to fall in line with the herd's merchants and can often be found frequenting taverns in their "down time". Rank Levels * 25 AP l All Emissaries are spies when you get down to the nitty gritty of it, and when you work for the Sage, you’d best be a good one. As such, you’ve trained your hearing to be sharper, able to focus in on hushed conversations across a busy room. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * 50 AP l You’ve attained quite the reputation as a competent Emissary, and have proven that you represent your herd well. As such the emperor has seen fit to send you a gift. Receive a Cloak for free. * 75 AP l Your role is hock-deep in politics. The experience you’ve gained from dealing with diplomats has afforded you quite the keen mind and silver tongue. Politicians make the best liars… Add 15 SP to your Cunning * 100 AP l Keep your secrets well-guarded with a competent delivery bird. If your familiar slot is unfilled, receive a Talorian Mythical Familiar for free. Emissaries in Recent History Current Emissaries * Orissa - Emissary to the Aodh (1701 - Present) * Cassandra - Emissary to the Serora (1701 - Present) Past Emissaries Breim * Kenji (Apprentice 1699- 1700) * Un-named Stallion (Hawke’s Brother) (1682-1700) (Retired- Open for creation. Must be a stallion of at least 40 years of age) * Thalassa (NPC- Thaumas’s Mother) (1650 - 1682) (Deceased) * Garridan (NPC)(1600-1650) (Stallion, Deceased) Aodh * Nerine (1694 - 1700) (Retired) * Un-named (1678 - 1694)(Retired. Open for character creation, Must be at least 42 years of age) * Un-named (1642-1678)(Retired. Open for character creation, must be at least 78 years of age) * Uriah(NPC)(1602-1642)(Stallion, Deceased) War Forged * Un-named (1696-1700)(Active. Open for creation. Must be at least 29 years of age) * Cadena (1687-1696) (Retired) * Un-named (1666 - 1687)(Retired. Open for creation. Must be at least 55 years of age) * Zahar (NPC)(1604-1666) (Stallion, Deceased) Serora * Gianna (1693-1700)(Deceased) * Ciardha (1670- 1693)(Retired) * Linnea (1646-1670) (Retired) * Kanelo (NPC)(1601-1646)(Stallion, Deceased) **All Emissaries and Agents are currently '''homed. '''They have not been outsourced due to Talori Isolationism and growing tensions with other herds.Category:Ranks Category:Talori